Don't Give Up On Me
by Midnight Ramen Runner
Summary: Trunks hurts the one he loves the most. Now, left alone and mentally unstable, Trunks must try and pick up the pieces of his shattered life, but is it possible to salvage it? Temptation, Greed, Power, Control, Love, Betrayal, and Redemption. REVIEW!
1. Dreamland

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. I'll put them back when I'm done so no need to call the cops.

A/N- Thanks for reading my fic. Keep in mind that this is the first fanfiction that I've EVER written, so please review and be gentle. I bruise easily.  
The story is rated M for sexual situations, coarse language and other situations that are objectionable to young minds.  
You have been warned.

This chapter is pretty much a look into the future of the story, but I'm not giving away anything. Hopefully, it'll garner your attention, and don't worry, if the chapter seems a little under-written, I'll get better as time goes on. I promise.

With that I give you...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** DREAMLAND

Trunks shifted restlessly in his bed unable to sleep. He closed his eyes, hoping to drift away into his dreams, but found no luck in it. Usually, Trunks had no problems falling asleep, considering the fact that being the President of Capsule Corp took a lot out of him, and yet he was still restless. His cerulean eyes opened and were greeted by the bright green light of the numbers that stared at him from his LED clock.

"3:05," he muttered quietly to himself. He needed rest, but the past few months had been like this, and it was definitely taking a toll on his body. It seemed like the only thing that could lull him to sleep was something he no longer had.

Propping himself up, he turned over and onto Goten's side of the bed in his quiet bedroom. Empty. He sighed, settling into the coolness of the sheets and buried his face into Goten's pillow, inhaling deeply as he took in the sweet scent of Goten's hair, causing him to shudder lightly into the pillow as he felt a twinge of pleasure from his aroused member as he grinded lightly into the bed.

He **needed** him._ Badly._

"_Goten_," he whispered softly, and took in another whiff of his chibi's pillow. He felt a sharp jolt of pleasure this time as he grinded harder causing the mattress to squeak loudly.

"_Nnn_… Go-_tuh_- uh," he moaned as his continue his sexual assault on his mattress. His pace quickened as he reached down and with one tug of the waistband, ripped off his boxers. Now, he could really get down to business.

Soon, the quietness of the room was replaced with the sound of Trunk's bed squeaking and his quickened breathing. His hips bucked and his eye closed as he began to imagine himself with the one he love the most.

There they lay, in a dark room filled with candles and soft music. Trunks look down and saw the love of his life; his chibi as he like to call him. Goten stared back with dark onyx eyes filled with lust and desire. Just by looking into his eyes, Trunks could tell what Goten wanted from him, and he had every intention of fulfilling Goten's desires.

Trunks kissed Goten sweetly as he ran his fingers through Goten's mess of spiky black hair. He felt Goten's lips part as he moan in to their kiss, and Trunks seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss by entering Goten sweet mouth with his curious tongue. Trunks soon ended the kiss and pulled back so that he looked Goten right in his midnight black eyes.

"Goten," he said. "Can I?"

Goten smiled.

"Please."

That was all Trunks needed to hear.

Trunks slowly positioned himself so that his engorged member lay at Goten's sweet entrance, then he proceeded to enter Goten's body slowly, which drove Goten crazy. "_Oh, god Trunks_," Goten moaned as Trunks continued to grind harder into the smaller, yet muscular body of his younger lover. Sweat glistened off of them as their naked bodies writhed passionately into the night. Trunks pumped faster, but slowed down suddenly as he prepared to plunge deeper in Goten's quivering body.

"Please," Goten begged, "Don't… _aahh_." he screamed as he felt Trunks delve deeply, much to his surprise.

Trunks lowered his face to Goten's neck and began to suck and nibble lightly at the pleasure-charged skin, causing a throaty moan from Goten to erupt from his vocal cords. Trunks could feel himself reaching completion, and so could Goten.

"_Don't_," Goten hissed softly, "Wait for me."

Trunks didn't know how long he could hold in his orgasm and had to speed up the process of pleasuring Goten by grabbing Goten's member and stroking feverishly as he sucked on Goten's neck.

"_Oh, God. That's it. **Make me cum**. Oh_…"

Hearing him talk like that made drove Trunks crazy. Goten was close, Trunks could feel it; he reached under his chibi's body and began to let his fingers roam down the small of Goten's back until his found the treasure he was searching for, his tailspot. Immediately upon contact, Goten's body bucked harshly, thrashing into Trunks, causing Trunks to try and steady Goten with his free hand by holding onto his hip as he continued to drive Goten off the brink of insanity.

Trunk saw as Goten's eye welled up with tears of pleasure from his service to Goten, and he licked them off greedily, savoring the sweet and salty taste of them, adding on to his own pleasure. He traced hearts into Goten's tail spot as he picked up the pace in fucking Goten wildly. Trunks watched as Goten clenched his eyes closed.

"No, look at me!" yelled Trunks , causing Goten eyes to shoot back open and roll.

"I can't… _uh_… _take i__t_… please…" Goten yelled as he felt muscles tense extremely, the build up was almost unbearable.

"Oh, Trunks. I'm going to…" Goten was interrupted by a sharp cry from Trunks as Trunks' body spasmed out of control. He fell on top of Goten and jerked violently as he unloaded his seed into Goten's body.

Suddenly, Trunks opened his eyes, and saw that he was alone in his room once again. He continued to twitch uncontrollably for a few more seconds as he felt his nether regions rest in a small puddle of his own seed. He laid there for a while, waiting for his heart rate to drop, the room to stop spinning and until he regained complete control of his body.

He turned over onto his side of the bed. 3:27. He sighed as he pulled the covers from below his feet over his body.

It had been four months.

Four month since Trunks' life came crashing down on him.

Four months since Goten laid next to him.

Every time he thought of Goten, the entire situation flashback in his mind; the pain, the betrayal, the sex, the confusion, and hurt that he caused Goten. He tried his best to block the mental image of Goten, the man he loved and worshipped, in pain and agony because of what he had done.

Trunks turned the lamp that sat next to him on his end table along with the clock. He looked at his right arm. On his wrist were two cuts. They lay there on his skin, one on top of the other creating an 'X'. He traced it lightly, flinching slightly as he felt a sharp pain from the contact. They had been there for a few days and somehow they managed to calm him when he stared at them.

He looked beside the clock and saw a shard of glass, slightly strained at the tip. He picked it up and brought it to his wrist. He placed the shard on his skin and pressed down. Then, he began to drag it across his wrist and watched as his skin ripped open and blood flowed from his incision. He exhaled sharply as the pain subsided into pleasure. A small smirk danced across his face.

"See, Goten," he whispered into the night. "I'm hurting too, Chibi."

He felt the warmth of his blood as it trickled down his arm and fell on his bed, straining his expensive sheets. He didn't care. Nothing concerned him anymore. He was oblivious everything around him.

"Chibi," he choked, holding back a sob.

He grabbed his wounded arm and began to apply pressure onto his cut. He watched as the flow slowly decreased.

"I did this for you, chibi," he whispered.

He laid back down on the bed, making sure knock Goten's pillow off the bed so that the RoboMaids wouldn't detect it needed cleaning. Goten's scent which filled the pillow was the only thing that was keeping Trunks sane. He settled back into bed and closed his eye.

"I love you, Goten," he said as he finally fell into a deep sleep. Finally.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N - So, how was that for my first chapter ever?  
PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinions and critiques if I'm going to make this a great story, so please give me some honest feedback. It doesn't take more than two minutes and motivates me to write more.

I'll try to update as soon as I see that people are interested in the story.

Until next time ^-^,  
-**MRR **


	2. Wake Up Call Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. I'll put them back when I'm done so no need to call the cops.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Its been exactly a month and four days since I published the first chapter of DGUOM. I apologize for dragging my feet, but the past few weeks have been pretty hectic, and its only going to get worser with the end of the summer vacation drawing near. Just be patient with me, I always finish what I start. :) That being said, I COME BEARING A NEW CHAPTER!

Before we get started, I want to thank those who took the time out to read and review the first chapter, and for those who didn't review... COME ON! It only takes a quick second to voice your opinion and I know you have one, so let it be known. I won't bite.

But like I said, thanks to all that reviewed. Your encouragement and criticism fueled my motivation to get another chapter up, albeit at a snail's pace, but better late than never.

**This is part one of chapter two. **

**The steamy part of the chapter.**

And let me say this... writing yaoi, _(...or smut in general_), is not my forte, but I hope I didn't embarrass myself with this. All I can say is there's a lot of nipple play.

With that I give you...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**: WAKE UP CALL (PART ONE)

It was morning here.

The sun's rays crept over the horizon and engulfed the world in an aura of magenta tint. The sunrise raced through the streets of West City, its warm and invigorating rays awakening the sleeping inhabitants of the thriving metropolitan.

Today was a special day for Goten Son, who lay awake in his bedroom. His onyx eyes surveyed the room; it was significantly small, but fortunately had enough room for him to be comfortable along with all of his belongings which lay scattered on the cold, hardwood floor. The walls were white, but at the present time had taken on a pinkish color as the rays of the sunrise spilled through the blinds adorning his window.

Goten listened as the television which sat on the opposite wall of the room showcased an infomercial for a spatula with a built in telephone. Though he wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and begin the day, he figured that he would wait a few more minutes and let the rest of the world wake as well. He didn't feel much different than he normally did, with the exception of the steadily increasing excitement which continued to manifest as each second passed.

_There was no way he could go back to sleep._

He reached for the remote which laid at his bedside on his end table and turned the television off. Maybe then could he hear if there was any stirring going on beyond the four walls of his bedroom.

"He must still be asleep," Goten thought as he looked at the ceiling and stared at the flashing red light on the smoke detector for what seemed like forever.

Something garnered his attention suddenly. It was the pitter-pattering of feet; he noticed the volume continued to increase as if the footsteps were getting closer. Goten sprawled out on the bed and clenched his eyelids shut, poorly attempting to convey the sense that he hadn't woken yet.

The footsteps stopped, and the handle of the door turned and slowly opened. Goten's senses detected something… sweet. Incredibly sweet, though he did not open his eyes to see what it was. He heard a quiet chuckle and the sound of the footsteps resumed and drew closer to his bedside.

Goten felt a sudden dip in the bed as his guest took a seat. He felt large strong fingers gently stroke the right side of his face and then play with his hair.

A light moan escaped from Goten. He was a sucker for having his hair played with.

Then he felt breath on his neck, followed by a pair of lightly chapped lips pressed against his smooth skin. The sensation cause Goten to tremble, then his eyes flew open as he felt a curious tongue dance along the sensitive skin of his neck.

Onyx and azure eyes interlock as the two teens smiled at each other.

"Happy birthday, chibi," Trunks said as he planted a tender kiss on the cheek of the younger teenager.

"Thanks… too bad you had had to pick such an ungodly hour to say so."

"Goten, you're such a bad actor," Trunks teased.

Goten lightly nudged Trunks in the ribs and laughed lightly, a hint of sleep still present in his voice.

"You still tired?"

"Just a little."

"Well, maybe this will liven you up a bit."

Trunks reached down on the floor and brought back up a plate with a single cupcake on it with a candle. Goten looked curiously at the pastry. It looked like something Trunks put together. The cake looked blackened and the top was loaded with a glob of blue frosting.

"I'm not much of a baker, so I would stick to the frosting if I were you."

Goten laughed, took a finger and stuck it into the frosting and brought it back up to his mouth.

"So how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is being eighteen all you thought it was cracked up to be?"

"Considering the fact I've only been in my room, I won't answer yet."

Trunks chuckled. He too stuck his finger in the frosting. He looked at his coated fingertip and a smirk dance across his face. He looked at Goten and smeared the frosting on the nape of his neck.

"Trunks, what are you- -"

"Just be still."

Trunks leaned in and licked the desert off of Goten's neck. The frosting was relatively sweet on its own, but mixed with Goten's skin made it taste so much better to Trunks. He could feel Goten groan in his throat as he sucked lightly on the sweet skin.

"I wonder—"

"Wonder what?" Goten said curiously as he caught his breath.

Trunks chuckled deviously.

"What tastes better? The frosting or you?"

"You tell me."

Trunks removed the sheets that covered Goten, revealing his beautiful, tan body. Goten had a perfect frame, it was lean without being too skinny, but with enough bulk to showcase that many years of training paid off physically. Trunks ran his hands over Goten's abs, stopping for a quick second to trace the line of hair that started at his navel and descended into his boxers. How he wanted to follow the trail with his tongue down to the treasure which lay clothed in his underwear.

Goten shivered as Trunks' hands roamed his chest and stomach. He gasped as he felt the tip of Trunks finger firmly circling his nipple.

"Sensitive?" chuckled Trunks.

Goten curved his mouth to answered but was interrupted by the surge of pleasure when Trunks leaned in and massaged the nub of nerves with his frisky tongue.

"_Tr…_ **Trunks**_ please_," stuttered Goten, his body slowly becoming enveloped in the pleasure. He ran his fingers through the older teen's signature silky purple hair and got a grip on the back of Trunk's head. He slowly pushed Trunks down from his chest down to his abs. With that, Trunks grabbed Goten's hands and pinned them to the small bed. He hated being rushed, though he could hear Goten groan as he grew impatient. Trunks stood up, and Goten snapped out of his euphoria.

"Trunks, what-"

"Follow me, Goten."

Goten, still stupefied, got up and followed Trunks out of his room and into the small hallway in their apartment. Since there were no windows and the lights were off, Goten had a hard time seeing where he was going, though he knew their destination. The duo finally reached a door at the end. Trunks opened and revealed an incredibly large bedroom with crown molding, chandeliers, a sitting area, walk-in closets, large bath room, and king size bed. Walking in, Trunks turned and kissed Goten slowly.

"I figured you'd rather fuck in here where we'd have more room."

Trunks' cupped Goten's chin and brought his lips to his lovers. The younger could feel the eldest's tongue tracing his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Goten opened his mouth and allowed Trunks to slip his tongue into his mouth deeply. Trunks savored the sweetness of Goten's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss. Soon, Trunks part from the kiss. Goten moaned loudly. If he kept this up, they weren't going to make it to the bed.

Trunks' tongue danced down Goten's neck and to his chest. He spent a few seconds pleasuring each nipple by taking it into his mouth and nibbling gently, sending a shock of pleasure through Goten's being. Goten became weak in the knees and didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to fathom standing up before the pleasure took over him and turned his bones into jelly.

Trunks continued his descent on Goten's chiseled torso as he traced the crevices of his abs, stopping to kiss every rock hard muscle, causing Goten to squirm. Trunks dipped his tongue into Goten's navel and kissed tenderly as Goten bucked into his lips. He always knew Goten's bellybutton was one of the many spots that could make him cum with just the faintest touch. He dipped his tongue into it again and then began to lick down his happy trail, one of Trunks' favorite features on Goten's body. He kissed the soft line of hair down to the waistband of his underwear.

Goten reached down to remove his underwear, but his arm was slapped away by Trunks.

"No, I want to do it." moaned the purple-hair teen as he kissed his happy trail once more, this time taking the waistband of Goten's boxer with his teeth. Trunks could feel the heat radiating off of Goten's aching member, but had to suppress the urge of ripping Goten's boxers off and sucking him until he came all over the both of them. Self-control was the key.

"Look down, chibi," Trunks said with his teeth still clenching a bit of Goten's waistband.

Goten look down at the erotic sight and thought that he was going to cum right then and there. Nothing turned him on more than Trunks' azure eyes filled with lust and desire. Goten didn't know how much longer he could wait. The thought of what Trunks was going to do to him was nearly enough to send him over the brink of sanity.

Trunks slowly pulled down Goten's boxers, first revealing the thick bushel of black pubic hair which adorned the base of his member. He stopped for a moment and planted his nose into his chibi's hair and smelled the natural and intoxicating musk that was uniquely Goten. Trunks quivered at the scent and couldn't help stroke his own member for a quick second in an attempt subdue the pleasure that was becoming too painful for him to bear.

He looked up and saw Goten, his eyes clenched shut, but soon opened as Trunks firmly squeezed his still-clothed member. He noticed Goten's eyes were taking on a teal color, knowing that Goten was suppressing the urge to let the pleasure overcome him and turn Super Saiyan and cum everywhere.

"Goten, get a hold of yourself. You don't want to blow before I have a chance to actually do anything to you."

"**THEN STOP TEASING ME!**," Goten screamed angrily.

Trunks just chuckled; he loves the animal Goten becomes during sex.

"Patience, chibi," Trunks scolded jokingly as he took Goten waistband into his mouth and pulled them down all the way, revealing Goten's engorged manhood. The cool air caused Goten's length to twitch involuntarily. Trunks looked hungrily at the length the way a vicious lion would look at a piece of meat. He didn't know what to do, whether to suck him to a mind blowing orgasm, or to throw him down on the floor and ride him until they both spiraled out of control. Whatever he chose to do, he had to make his decision quick, he could hear Goten's grunts of displeasure.

"Not just yet," thought Trunks.

With that in mind, Trunks turned Goten around and got back up on his feet.

"What the fuck are you--," Goten's outlash was interrupted as Trunks began to kiss his back, letting his hands knead Goten's tense shoulders.

"Relax, 'Ten. Good things come to those who wait," whispered Trunks into his lover's ear and taking a lobe into his mouth.

"Really Trunks… I not sure I can --- _uh_--- take _mu_ -- much more of this."

"Then I'll stop touching you."

"Do that and die, right here, right now!" warned Goten, flashing teal eyes once more.

"I'm just kidding, baby. _God_, you make me so hot when you're mad."

Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's waist and so that his length grinded against Goten's tail spot, causing the younger teen to scream aloud. Trunks stuck two fingers into Goten mouth to silence the young teen as he thrusts against Goten's sensitive scar.

"Quiet, you'll wake the neighbors," giggled Trunks.

Goten's response was a shuddering whimper.

"You feel that?" whispered Trunks as he grabbed his length through his boxer and traced a heart on Goten's tailspot with the head of his cock.

Trunks moaned too as he felt the beads of pre-cum stain his underwear and leave his lover's spot slick.

"You want me, don't you?" taunted Trunks, as he began to move his fingers in and out of Goten's mouth.

_You hate me so much right now. All you want me to do is take you, hoist one leg over my shoulder and fuck your brains out until you scream. You want me to make you cum so hard you see stars and watch me lick you clean then kiss you so you can see what you taste like._

Keeping his fingers in Goten's mouth, Trunks lowered himself to the small of Goten's back where he was greeted by the notorious tail spot. He blew his warm breath on the skin, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Goten .

"_Just wait until I suck it_." Trunk said in his mind, then flicked his tongue on the cluster of nerves. Goten gasped harshly, and trembled uncontrollably. Trunks licked once more and got the same response. He rested his lips on the scar and kissed tenderly.

"Hold on, Goten."

Just then Goten felt his brain fry, his vision blur and his muscles give out. He spilled onto the floor unable to control his body any longer. He curved his lips to call out to Trunks, but only sputtered gibberish as the pleasure ravaged his motor skills.

Meanwhile, Trunks sucked diligently at the erotically-charged skin. It tasted amazing to Trunks; a combination of his pre-cum, and the sweet taste of Goten's skin. He was so caught up in his work, he didn't notice that the two of them were on the floor and Goten's body was convulsing heavily.

He knew that Goten was close to orgasm, and he didn't want to get him off just yet, so he stopped suddenly.

"Goten?"

Goten didn't answer, he continued to tremble and stammer as the pleasure continue to stunt his ability to speak.

"Ha, I'll ask you when your brain starts working again."

For the meantime, Trunks rubbed Goten's belly until he was sure that Goten had come back down to earth.

"Did, Did I cum yet?" Goten said breathing heavily.

"Ha, ask him." Trunks said pointing down at Goten's still erect and aching member.

"**TRUNKS, you're going to kill me**," whined Goten. He couldn't tolerate much more of Trunk's horseplay.

"Don't worry, no more anticipation, I need it too," said Trunks as he kissed on Goten's sides, flipping him over on his back. He descended back to Goten's nether region until he was face-to-face with Goten's twitching manhood.

He had to give Goten credit, even with all of the taunting and teasing, he hadn't cum yet. Trunks didn't think that even he could handle all that he done to Goten if the tables were turned, and for that, it was time to give Goten the release he was yearning for.

Trunks stuck his tongue out and cattishly licked the tip of Goten's length. Goten bucked and shuddered at the moist tongue. Immediately, Trunks took the entire head into his mouth and sucked softly as Goten clung to the rug. Trunks cupped his left hand around the body of the length and with a solid grip began to stroke Goten, causing him to whimper loudly. Trunks let his other free hand reach up and wander about Goten abs, stopping to circle his navel and continue to roam up his chest to his nipple where he took turns servicing both nubs of nerve endings. Goten didn't think it could feel so good. Out of the countless times the duo had sex, this blew all of those experiences out of the water.

Goten could feel all of the muscles in his body tense and relax suddenly each time Trunks stroked him. Eventually the pace became incredibly slow for Goten, so with the little strength he had left he began to thrust into Trunks hand and mouth, surprising the elder Sayain. He didn't fight it, and allowed Goten to take initiative of fucking his fist and mouth. Trunks wanted to feel the rest of Goten length inside his mouth, so he released his clutch and brought his mouth closer so that Goten's length was fully in his mouth.

Goten stopped suddenly and moan as he felt Trunks hot mouth envelop the entirety of his length.

Though his mouth was full of cock, Goten could make out the request Trunks muttered.

"Let me take over."

Goten's hands clung back to the carpet fibers of the rug while Trunks sucked on his length. Goten felt the soft purple hair tickle his stomach as Trunks continued to service his body.

"Tru--- that's it."

Goten found himself unable to formulate words as the pleasure sent him on a euphoric high.

Trunks stopped for a second and looked at Goten's length. He saw the head was slowly oozing with pre-cum and greedily lick the shaft clean of the sweet deluge.

Trunks reached under Goten's back and decided to play with his tailspot some more. Upon contact, Goten's clenched eyes flew open and his body quivered as his eyes brightened into a teal color and his hair began to stand up. Trunks rubbed gently as his continued sucking the life out of Goten.

Goten was on cloud nine, every touch sent shockwaves of pleasure rippling through every muscle of his being. He was so close.

Then he heard it.

A ringing.

His imagination playing tricks on him?

There it went again.

Suddenly he felt the warm tightness around his length replaced with the cold morning breeze, causing his teal eyes to open angrily noticing Trunks searching the pockets of his boxer shorts for the source of the ringing. His cell phone. Once retrieving it, he flipped the cell phone up and brought it to his ear.

"This better be important," he yelled into the cell phone.

"Yeah." Trunks continued.

"WHAT! Oh shit, that was this morning? Look I don't care what you have to do, DON'T LET HIM LEAVE! Keep him occupied, offer him coffee, small talk, anything until I can get there, you hear me?!"

Trunks threw the phone down on the floor.

"Dammit" he cursed. Getting up from the floor and running into the closet.

"**WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE**!" screamed Goten.

Trunks peeked his head from inside the closet.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"Goten… I can't… I completely forgot about a meeting I had this morning at the office, I need to get there ASAP before the investors leave. I'm already a half an hour late."

Goten scoffed, "I don't believe this."

"Babe, please understand."

Trunks look at Goten's eyes . The teal was slowly darkening and he could tell that Goten was anything but happy.

"'Ten, please… Don't look at me like that. You make me feel like a monster."

"Well, I was shooting for asshole."

"What's your problem? Just finish it yourself," yelled Trunks angrily and returned back into the closet.

Trunks realized that his tone was incredibly harsh and thought he should go back out and apologize, but those ideas were never implemented as his phone rung once again. He ran and grabbed the phone to answer.

"I'm on my way, okay? I know." he screamed.

Goten sat there for a second, still catching his breath and still feeling the twinges of pleasure. He got to his feet and left, slamming the down behind him so loudly that it even frightened him. He walked back into his small bedroom and feel face first into the bed.

"Happy-fucking-birthday to me," he sighed .

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**...and there you have it. **

**A/N : **Poor Goten. All of that buildup and foreplay only to be left with major blue balls on his birthday. LOL. Part two is coming soon, you'll actually be getting into the plot and not just sex. And there we'll be a surprise guest from another anime show joining the DBZ cast for my story. Find out the lucky character soon. And tell me, how would you feel if you were Goten in this situation?

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Come on, I'm not going to quit asking unless you do. Make me feel good, all opinions are welcomed, good or bad. Be a pal.

BTW: Pardon any grammatical errors, I don't have a BETA.

Hope I whet your appetite.

Until next time ^-^,

-**MRR **


End file.
